


you gotta look the part

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [18]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, I need more stories of these two being bros before the shit went down so I wrote one :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"uniform" fill. Raleigh isn't too happy with their uniforms, so he works out a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you gotta look the part

(uniform)

Yancy frowned slightly at the sight of the combat uniforms base staff had left sitting on his and Raleigh’s bed. Not the most interesting thing he will have ever worn…but he supposed it could be worse. They didn’t seem restrictive like some of the things they had had to wear in the academy at least. The green pants and zip up jacket made him shake his head slightly with a small grin.  Raleigh would be meandering in to their new room in 3…2…1…

“Are _those_ our uniforms?” came his younger brother’s off put tone. Yancy turned around with an indulgent smile and outright laughed at the expression on his face.

“Could be worse, Rals.” He chuckled as he tacked some pictures onto the wall beside his bed.

“Are you kidding? We’re _pilots_ now. We should be wearing something cool.”

Yancy raised his eyebrows, “Did the acronym and the dog tags not give away that no matter how ‘cool’ this is, we’re still in the military? Those look pretty standard military outfit, kid.”

“Yea but…ugh.” Raleigh flopped himself facedown onto the bed before managing to roll himself over. “I can’t even argue for anything right now. Did Michaels have to work us that hard today? He had to have known we were being reassigned this afternoon.”

“Oh, he did. That’s why he did it. He’s gonna miss us.” Yancy grinned at his brother before ruffling his hair quickly, pulling away as Raleigh complained loudly, smacking his hands away.

“That’s his way of saying he was going to miss us? That was a _vicious_ work out, I mean…I ache in ways I haven’t since we _first_ signed up.” Raleigh groaned as he worked at his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension.

Yancy huffed out a sigh and sat down behind his brother, working away at the shoulder he’d seen Raleigh favouring a bit since their last physical training session with the academy PT officer earlier today. “You sure you don’t need this checked out?” He murmured quietly.

“It’ll be fine after I sleep it off, and yes, I am sure.” Yancy rolled his eyes at his brother’s answering of his next question before he could ask it.

“We haven’t drifted yet, stop reading my mind, kid.” He responded, smacking the back of Raleigh’s head, making him rub it gently as he pouted.

They unpacked their few personal belongings in silence for a few minutes before Yancy physically _saw_ his brother readying himself to open his mouth. “Just spit it out, Rals…” He sighed, causing his brother to grin sheepishly at him.

“…I was just thinking…about the uniforms…”

Yancy groaned,  “Come off it, Rals. I doubt they’ll let us switch them out for jeans and a nice shirt.”

Raleigh scowled at him for a moment so he mimed zipping his mouth shut, causing the younger brother to scowl harder and Yancy to laugh. “I’ll be good, Rals. What’s your idea?”

“I was just thinking that we’re pilots right? Do you think they’d let us design like, bomber jackets or something to wear _over_ these?”

Yancy opened his mouth to shoot down the suggestion but paused, “…that would be kind of cool.”

Raleigh grinned at him in victory.

“Oh, don’t say anything yet, little bro. You can be the one to bring it up with the Marshal.”

Raleigh’s expression turned from glee to hatred in a split second.

XXX

The Marshal did approve of the idea, as it was an easy way for the public to identify the different pilot teams quickly. The brothers were simple about theirs, but they wore them everywhere with pride and soon other teams from the different shatterdomes began doing the same.

The brothers got more than a few messages of thanks from other pilots.


End file.
